


向死而生[谦藏]

by Parashiyama



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Memory Loss
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24942388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parashiyama/pseuds/Parashiyama
Summary: 谦也和白石上大学后重逢的故事，白石有记忆障碍设定。这里的记忆障碍参考了电影《记忆碎片》，不是普通的记忆障碍。
Relationships: Oshitari Kenya/Shiraishi Kuranosuke





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> CP：谦藏（注意左右，h部分左右固定，平时相处无差）

Round 1

大学二年级的春假，我见到了足足五年没见的，中学时期的朋友。在我见习的医院里。他戴着眼镜，脸也比当初要瘦些，但应该没认错。  
五年前，我们作为四天宝寺中学网球部的正选，一起进入了培养青少年网球选手的U-17集训营，后来球技出众的他又不负众望入选了日本代表队，参加在澳大利亚举办的世界杯。在那里，我们的确见识到了世界的厉害，比全国大赛时期甚至比集训时期强得多的选手比比皆是，五花八门的世界级绝招对人到底有多大的压迫力，只有站在球场上的他们才知道。听平等院前辈解释我才明白，当时他为什么呆站着不懂躲避——对手的精神压迫已经把他推到崩溃的边缘，君岛前辈拼了命想要帮他把球挡开，最终还是没来得及，球重重地砸在了他的头上。  
在那之后，他的记忆就受损了，记不得我们所有人的事情。他的妹妹为了帮助他恢复记忆，做了一个像同学录一样的本子，想要把我们每个人的照片和一些档案收集起来，我也帮忙联系了其他学校的伙伴们。因为本子由我经手，我自私地给自己占了一整页，把一些琐碎的东西也写了进去，为的是他能尽量多记起一些关于我的事情。  
“谦也君……”  
然而，他始终没有恢复记忆，就这样，我们毕业了。由于举家搬迁到东京的缘故，我在东京上高中。我不是没有想过联系他，可是我真的不敢想象，假如电话接通的那一刻，对面像是在跟陌生人说话一样询问我是谁。所以，是我逃走了。  
“谦也……？”  
但是刚才的重逢，他分明对我作出反应了，难道他的记忆已经恢复了吗？  
“那个，谦也君！”  
“啊！在！”前辈医师的声音把我从回忆中捞了起来。  
“不要一惊一乍的，去，给这个小朋友拿一根棒棒糖。”  
“好的，马上！”我以迅雷不及掩耳之势一头扎进放糖果的箱子里。  
结果今天一整天都在忙，根本没时间去找他，他也没再经过儿科诊室。早上的重逢不会是梦吧？  
第二天，我特意提早了半个小时来到医院。  
我租的单间离医院很近。原来在大阪的房子早就卖了，这个春假会回到大阪见习，还是侑士给我的建议。巧的是，这家医院儿科的水本医生和我爸是老友，当然也认识我和侑士，这就是为什么他称呼我为“谦也”。  
话说回来，我根本不知道那家伙在哪个科室啊，怎么找呢？  
这时，目光落在了药房。对了，他以前很精通毒草知识来着，会不会是学药学的呢……  
“咦，这不是……”一个声音从我背后响起，我扭头一看，是个不认识的人，但应该是前辈。  
“前辈您好，请问您是药房的吗？”  
“是的，有什么事吗？”  
“我想打听一下药房是不是有叫……白石……的人呢？”五年没喊过的名字，说出口来如此生疏。  
“哦，是你！”  
“前辈认识我？”  
“昨天白石那家伙不是看见你就愣住了嘛，原来你们真的认识啊。”  
“白石？”  
“白石藏之介对吧，他是药房的见习生，比你早半个月来的。他这个点应该还在路上，他家离这里挺远的，要找他过一会吧！”前辈笑嘻嘻地拍了拍我的肩。  
“非常感谢！那个……”忘记问名字了。  
“哦，我姓茨木。”  
“谢谢你，茨木前辈！”我鞠了个躬，连忙回到了儿科诊室。  
不可思议，今天身体轻飘飘的，总觉得有什么要失而复得了。  
中学时期我就暗恋着白石，这件事实在难以启齿。倒不是因为白石和我一样都是男生，而是因为他是我最好的朋友——在我发现我喜欢上他之前。我真的想不起来了，我对他的友情到底是什么时候开始变质的，甚至记不得契机是什么，只记得某一天我突然会因为他靠得近而害羞，会因为可以和他独处而异常高兴又紧张，会坐在球场边看他打球直到入了迷。我向来是个急性子，要我持续一份不知道什么时候到头的单恋是不可能的，于是我下定决心要在中学毕业的时候向他表白，问清楚他的想法，不管是答应还是拒绝，都可以立刻结束这段单恋。然而还没等到那一刻，上天就提前取消了我的参赛资格。回过头来仔细想想，趁白石失忆之时进攻是不是胜算更大？只要我出现得够早……比速度我还比不过别人吗？可是，正如失忆的白石不认识我一样，我也不认识他——那空洞的眼神，苍白的脸，那不过是一具和白石长得一模一样的身体罢了，里面的灵魂早就换了。  
所以，是我逃走了，是我抛下了他，为了免遭被抛弃的痛苦……我这个自私的人！  
午休时间，迅速解决午餐后我便往药房的方向走。如同特意等着迎接我一样，白石正背对我靠在走廊的窗边。  
“白石……？”也不知道会不会再次被当成陌生人，总之先叫他一声，这一步总要迈出去。  
他回过头看着我，神情很平静，却没有说话。  
“你……你还记得我吗？”我慢慢地靠近了一些，他稍歪了一下头，好像有些困惑。  
“……还是忘了吗……”我只垂头丧气了一小会，马上打起精神来，“我是和你一个中学，还是一个班、一个网球部的忍足……”  
“谦也，你这是干嘛呢。”我目瞪口呆之际，只见他噗嗤一声笑出来。  
“白石！你真的恢复记忆了啊！”我高兴得猛抓住他的双臂，差点把他撞倒，他也没有嫌弃，微笑着回答道：“嗯……恢复了。”  
“什么时候恢复的……怎么恢复的？”  
“忘了，有一天突然就想起来了吧，大概。话说回来，没想到谦也居然也在这家医院见习，我好久都没有见过你了，这五年你都在哪？”  
我无地自容。五年来一次都没有联系过他，如果他的记忆这么轻易就恢复了，那我五年间的畏畏缩缩岂不是太蠢了。  
“对不起……我们家搬到东京了，我一直在东京上学，这五年真的……”我不知道该如何启齿我那丢人的心结。  
“大学也在东京吗？”  
“嗯……这个春假回来大阪见习。”  
“为什么会回大阪呢？”  
“跟侑士商量了很久决定的这家医院，在我想进修的领域里有厉害的前辈在，况且我也很久没回过大阪了，顺便回来探望一下我爸的老同学。”  
“侑士……君？同一所大学里的吗？”  
“嗯，虽然也不是我想跟他考同一所大学，但反正我们都不抗拒继承家业，于是就这样了，天天跟他抬杠我都累了，哈哈哈……”  
他也跟着笑起来。好久没有这么开心了，只觉得拂面的春风格外和暖，窗外冒出绿芽的树木散发着一股格外清香的气味，搔得心头酸酸痒痒的。  
从那以后，每天都能见到他，不时一起吃午饭，下班一起在附近逛逛，简直像是回到了中学那段时光。不过，我能察觉到他发生的改变——大概是随着年龄增长的正常现象吧——与印象中那个阳光帅气又不时犯二、爱跟部员们打打闹闹的网球部长相比，现在的白石似乎多了一些忧郁的气质，或者是不是应该说他更沉稳了，和他待在一起的这半个月里，从来没有见过他有什么情绪波动，连被我逗笑时也决不会失态，总之就是时刻保持在某种不露破绽的状态，这难道就是Mr. Perfect的境界吗？总觉得特别厉害。也不知道在他眼里我有没有什么变化呢……  
“有什么变化？”他停下了手中的筷子。  
“啊？”糟糕，我的心里话怎么说出来了！“呃……对，五年没见了，我跟你印象中有什么不同吗？”只好顺势问下去。  
“这个……”他的脸慢慢凑近了，近得差点贴上来，在我心脏要跳出嗓子眼之前终于离开了，“是不是变得有男人味了？”  
“你！……你近视吗？”感到脸在发烫，我低下头把便当里的饭菜扒了个干净。  
“是……但是没有到那个程度啦，只是想仔细看看而已。”  
我叹了口气。时隔五年再相逢，我还是喜欢上了他，尽管和记忆中不一样，他的一举一动却依然深深地吸引着我。如果这就是命运的漩涡，我无论多少次也愿意被吞没。但是这一次，我决不会在单恋中踌躇不决。不知道这一次命运会不会再跟我开一次玩笑，那么这一次我必须跑在命运前面，这一次，我一定会抓住——  
系在白石指间那根红线的另一端。

傍晚时分，卸下一天工作的劳累，我想起了昨天下的决心。口号喊得震天响，可真到了行动的时刻才发现自己一点策略也没有。  
“国武公园的樱花开了，快看。”和白石一起走出医院门口时，他拍着我的肩膀让我看对面。  
“是啊，不过只有一棵开满了，还没到时节呢。”  
“去看看吧？”  
国武公园是和医院隔了一条马路的一个小公园，平时去的人不多，到了晚上更是冷清，这家医院所在的地区本来就远离闹市，过去还住在大阪的时候就很少来这里。不过，即使只有一棵先于它的同伴让淡粉色的花儿开满枝头，也会让人忍不住走到树下感受一番早春的气息。  
天黑得很快，当我们跨过马路时，已经到了赏夜樱的时间了。我们站在树下一齐朝树冠仰望。  
“春天要到了呢。”白石喃喃道。  
“是啊。”我忍不住用余光看他，他只是平静地仰头看着，看不出是什么心情，我却突然有了一种伤感的情绪，“等到春天真正来临，我也要回东京了。”  
听了我的话，他终于看向我，我接住了他投来的目光，然后向他抛出我刚做的决定：“听我说，白石，我决定毕业以后回大阪工作。”  
“诶？为什么呢？大学在东京的话，不是在东京工作会比较好吗？”  
“也许吧。”  
“而且家人也在那边……”  
“嗯……那你猜猜为什么？”  
他看着我没有说话，我不知道他有没有看懂我的表情。  
夜风吹送来一阵樱花雨，明明没有半点酒味，却让我有些迷醉。我很清醒，又不清醒地，向面前的人倾过去，隔在我们之间的清冷空气一层层散开，我吻上了那个温暖的唇。  
与其说我吻了白石，不如说我是被他制造的迷雾拉了进去。主动进攻的我，反而因为感受到他的回吻而浑身酥软。在结束这个吻时，他脸上反而挂着从容的笑，而此时我也为我迈出的一大步而如释重负。  
“刚才这个……是你的初吻吗？”问出口才意识到我问了一个傻问题。白石早在中学时期就是学校里的超人气帅哥，况且这么多年过去了，谈过恋爱也很正常。这根本不应该是我在意的问题啊！  
果不其然，白石摇了摇头。  
“啊哈哈其实我早就猜到了，”但心里还是有些不甘心，“那……跟男生应该是第一次吧？”  
他竟然又摇了头。是谁？是谁！嫉妒让我不住地颤抖。  
“不是啊，第一次不也是跟谦也吗……”他终于有些害羞了。  
可是，不对！我怎么不知道？中学时我甚至从没告诉过他我喜欢他，何来这样的亲密举动呢？  
“我们什么时候……做过这种事？”  
“不、不是中学的时候吗……”  
我们面面相觑。  
一定有问题，我们的记忆怎么出现了矛盾呢，白石不是恢复了记忆吗？且不说把某些发生过的事忘了，又怎么会“记起”根本没发生过的事呢？难道……  
“那个，白石啊，你还记得我们有一次一起逃课去看街头网球吗？”  
他愣住了，眼球不安地左右转动着，表明他在犹豫。我希望不会是我怀疑的那种情况。  
半晌，他终于开口了。  
“嗯……有印象……”  
我的怀疑被证实了。  
事实上，白石他从来没有逃过课。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 视角切换预警

Round 2

我一直没有活着的实感。  
我似乎在中学三年级那年被网球砸到了头，此后记忆就出现了问题。那个时候我似乎是在参加一场世界级的网球比赛，选手有和我一样的中学生，也有高中生……我说似乎，因为这些全都是我电脑里的记录告诉我的，我根本没法独立想起过去的事。  
准确地说，我根本没法独立想起这个周期以外的人生里发生过的事，就连“白石藏之介”这个名字，我都要在常备的记事本里再三确认。  
又一个周期开始了，时长通常是一个月。从今天算起，再过大约30天，我的记忆就会被清零，为了能像正常人一样生活，我必须把重要的事、认识的人的重要信息全部记下来。每当一个周期开始，我就如同新生儿再次来到这个陌生的世界，只不过我从不带记忆的混沌状态成长为正常认知水平的大学生只需要一天，一整天，我会看我电脑里的所有记录，然后重拾“白石藏之介”这个身份。  
不知道是不是这样的循环已经做过几十遍的缘故，我记忆的速度非常快，特别是在大学里修的药剂学知识，翻翻书就能回忆起大部分，这就是我为什么获得了春假到大阪一家医院见习的机会。知识的记忆对我来说太轻松了，因为知识是死的，相比起来，记忆我周围的人是困难的，我只是记住了他们叫什么名字、长什么样子、喜欢什么讨厌什么，这些信息不过是冷冰冰的数字和文字而已，我回忆不起我对他们的感情和他们对我的感情。  
说起来很可悲，对吧？我凭借常识，知道我爱我的父母、姐姐和妹妹，也知道他们爱我，为了帮我适应这样的生活他们付出了很多，我也知道我要尊敬师长，关心朋友，但是关于不同的朋友对我抱有的多多少少不一样的感情，我一无所知，连上一个周期我和他们培养出了什么样的感情也一点都想不起来。我试过猜测，也许我和这个人会亲密些，和那个人会疏远些，可惜大多数情况下都没猜对，非常尴尬，我也不愿再猜了，久而久之我在同学和朋友眼中的印象就变成了“机器人”、“职业假笑男”。  
所以，我没有活着的实感，我是一具不能保存感情的空壳。

有惊无险地度过了新周期的第一天，这一天是在医院药房见习度过的。来不及把所有记忆资料看完，只能优先看跟见习工作相关的，包括医药知识，工作安排，以及接触最密切的前辈的资料。至于我预料不来的相遇，我可以装作和对方半熟不熟的样子，使用某些谈话技巧迅速获得对方的信息，让对方看不出我其实已经把他忘了，这么多年来几乎没有露馅过——至少我没有记录过。即使有人察觉到我的异常，他周围的人也会告诉他说“白石君平时就是这个样子的”。  
嗯，很完美。  
晚上回到家还不能闲下来，必须马上把没看的资料补上。我有一部专门用来记录我生活中一切的电脑，储存空间足够大，目前只用了四分之一，用到80岁大概也没问题，况且我比任何人都注意评价记忆的重要与否，不重要信息忘了就忘了，不需要留在电脑里占空间，这已经刻在我的常识里，不管记忆如何清零，有些生活技巧是不会忘的。  
快速地滑动鼠标滚轮，电脑帮我储存的关于我这个人的所有记忆一点一点安放回大脑。  
啊，原来今天上午经过药房往里看了一眼那位，是上个月请过我吃饭的隔壁科室的前辈。在我刚开始见习时给了我很多帮助，除了药房的前辈之外，他是我最尊敬的前辈，但我不能和他太亲近，不然在下一个周期时表现出的巨大反差一定会让他伤心。  
嗯，这一位是……在街上很热情地跟我打招呼的那个人。噗，不是吧，原来我挺讨厌他的。他是我的大学同学，是个整天想着钻空子、耍小聪明的人，最擅长巴结老师。但是对于他，我也不能表现出太明显的讨厌，况且我也不知道那股所谓“讨厌”真正的滋味，读着文字里的控诉，我内心没有一丝波动，甚至很怀疑过去的我是不是真的讨厌过他。  
读着读着，那种像是在观看他人生活的感觉挥之不去。这些事，这些人，重要吗，跟我有关吗？我强压着心中的烦躁，不断地告诉自己：“这些资料是白石藏之介的，我就是白石藏之介，我当然要把我自己的东西装进自己的脑袋。”  
看完了大学和高中认识的人，现在只剩中学时认识的人了。中学啊……都已经过去这么久了，那时的朋友如果现在没有成为熟人，也就代表基本不会有联系了吧，那么看不看都无所谓。放下鼠标的手突然碰掉了什么，低头一看，是个笔记本。  
好奇心上来了。实际上，我自己的房间现在对于我来说就是一个陌生的房间，是一个能引起我探索欲的房间，对于在这个房间里发现的任何“我自己”的东西我都会有好奇心。于是我把笔记本捡起，翻了起来。  
这本子真旧，纸都发黄发脆了，如果用力翻说不定会撕烂。我小心翼翼地翻开第一页，上面写着“小藏的记事本”。这是友香里帮我写的吧。下面还有年份日期，显示这个本子早在5年前就已经启用，那个时候我应该是中学三年级，也就是刚开始出现记忆障碍的时候。那个时候我居然还是用本子来记的，真有种在看史前文物的感觉。在这个本子上，我的朋友们被以贴图和手写文字的形式记录了下来，我可以看到他们的样子，他们是我的同级还是前辈、后辈，来自什么学校，与我相识的契机。果然，大部分朋友都是打网球认识的，看来网球虽然伤害了我的身体，却让我交到了关东、九州甚至远至冲绳的朋友。这个本子上的朋友有些被搬到了电脑上，是因为后来还有联系，有些没有，可想而知就是因为不联系了。不过，似乎之前的我曾了解过一些朋友的毕业去向，在本子上补充过寥寥数笔，当然相比如今记在电脑上的那些，这些朋友的资料实在少得可怜。  
以为自己会面无表情地翻完这个陈旧的本子，但是下一秒我就被狠狠地抽了一巴掌——我的视觉受到了巨大的冲击。  
原因有二。一，我翻到了一位资料写了满满两页的朋友，和只有一张照片半页介绍的其他人反差太大，让我怀疑过去的我在记录这位的时候是不是疯了。二，读到这位的名字时，我全身猛地抽搐了一下。  
忍足谦也。  
怎么回事，按理说我应该在每个周期的第一天就会把我认识的所有人都忘得一干二净，可是这个人，却给我无比熟悉的感觉。  
照片上的他，一头乱蓬蓬的浅金色头发，裂开嘴灿烂地笑着，半眯着眼睛，隐隐约约能看到瞳孔透着淡淡的蓝色光辉，竟能穿透发黄的老照片投射在我的视网膜上。  
四天宝寺中学三年级二班，网球部正选，右撇子，生日是3月17日，喜欢的食物是青汁和关东煮里的腱子肉，口头禅是“No Speed No Life”，宠物是一只叫“小速速”的绿鬣蜥，喜欢的音乐是Rap，喜欢的电影是生死时速，学习强项是英语和数学，弱项是世界史……停，停！用得着这么详细么？连左脸有三道疤、右臂比左臂稍粗、平时爱穿印着星星的短裤什么的都写上了，当这是寻人启事吗？看得我忍俊不禁，我居然有过这么有趣的朋友啊。  
那么这位朋友现在在哪里呢，有没有成为我的高中同学或者大学同学？搜索着刚填充的记忆，发现查无此人。难道我记漏了？打开电脑搜索了一下，确实没有“忍足谦也”这个人的资料，我和他从高中开始就再无联系。  
目光回到记事本，我再一次受到了冲击。“忍足谦也”的另一页同样被写得满满的，但那些根本不是什么个人资料，而是诸如“你在哪里”、“好想见你”、“你是谁”这样莫名其妙的句子和散布在角落里的他的名字。  
谦也，谦也，谦也。你到底是谁，为什么看到你的资料我会有这么奇妙的感觉。  
这感觉里有对什么的极度渴望，待到这渴望干涸后，又是极度的空虚。我确信这股空虚，必须要在见到他本人之后才能被消除。  
那么要怎样才能见到你呢，你现在在哪里呢？  
这天晚上我被困于半梦半醒之间，既无法清醒过来，又无法沉睡下去。一个人的身影一直在我眼前晃，时而靠近我，好像想要邀请我跟他走，时而跑开，在不远处向我招手，我很想看清他的脸，可即使靠得很近，他的面容依然是模糊的。

“早啊白石，哇，你黑眼圈好重，昨晚熬夜了？”负责带我见习的茨木前辈迎面向我打招呼，我揉揉眼睛向他赔笑。  
“不知道为什么一晚上没睡好……我去冲杯咖啡就好，前辈不用担心。”我戴上眼镜，拿起杯子往外走。  
“等等，我也去。”热情开朗的茨木前辈拿起杯子和我一起走出药房，走向走廊尽头的茶水间。  
这条走廊上大约有两三间诊室，我边走边暗自观察这个环境里我最好能记住的东西。这一间是肠胃科，前面那间是儿科，今天这么早就有病人来了，而且似乎有些喧闹。  
“哇，对不起对不起，是不是弄疼你了……啊啊你别哭嘛……”从儿科诊室里传来了小孩子的哭声和另一个焦急的声音，听得我也莫名跟着急了起来。总觉得有什么要发生了，心跳得特别快。终于走到了儿科诊室门口，可当我看见里面的光景时我再也迈不动步子了。  
“白石？怎么不走了？”茨木前辈在身旁催促着，“哦，这就是今天新来的儿科见习生吗？”  
这位儿科见习生，坐在出诊医生的旁边，正对面前一个哇哇大哭的小男孩手足无措，又是摸头又是拍背的，急切地想要安抚小男孩。也许是注意到我站在门口，他把视线投了过来。  
……是谦也。  
“怎么，你们认识？”前辈看看他又看看我。  
如果不是前辈生拉硬拽，我不知道还要在儿科诊室门口驻足多久。走开的瞬间，我忍不住又往里看了一眼，我看见他还愣在那里，瞪大了双眼，我得以清楚地看到那如海水一般的蓝色眼眸。  
这就是我和忍足谦也的重逢。


	3. Chapter 3

Round 3

早春的夜樱，静悄悄地看着跟前这两个同时露出痛苦表情的年轻人。他们已经沉默了很久。  
“对不起……谦也……”白石出声了，但那无力的声音似乎并不足以打破压抑。  
“到底是怎么回事，白石，你的记忆其实并没有恢复吗？可是不对啊，很多事情你不是还记得吗？”谦也有些蒙圈，他目前所获知的事实竟然自相矛盾。  
“其实我会定期失忆……每个月的记忆都会清零……”白石低着头，瞥向旁边的树干，开始讲述他目前陷入的怪圈，他怎样记起过去发生过的大部分事情，怎样在不记得的人面前假装记得，怎样和每过一个月就会成为陌生人的朋友相处。  
“白石……”谦也听着，露出一副快要哭出来的表情，是心疼？同情？还是很失望白石并没有把他记在心里？然而很抱歉，现在他已经照顾不了谦也的心情了，他只觉得自己很可悲。  
“你说的这些……是真的吗？”  
“我不知道啊，”白石发泄一般难看地笑着，“不知道”是真话，记忆都是电脑上看来的，是别人施舍给自己的，如果别人有意修改自己的记忆，自己一点办法都没有，“电脑里储存的白石藏之介是什么样我就是什么样，其实谦也这种情况，大可向我灌输你想让我相信的记忆哦，反正你说什么我都会信的……”  
“够了，别说了……”  
“你知道这种感觉吗，一觉醒来什么都记不得，就像个刚出生的婴儿，前面的人生都是空白的，哦对了，再过半个月我又要重来了……”  
“别说了！”白石被谦也紧紧地抱住了，可以感觉到他紧贴的身体正在微微颤抖，被抱住的白石却逐渐平静下来。  
“谦也，你知道吗，只有你不同，”白石抬起手轻轻抚摸谦也的后背，“看着别人的档案，我特别没有实感，就算资料里说了是我重要的友人、前辈、老师，在每一个周期开始的我看来都是一样的陌生人，只有你不同……”  
初看到谦也的照片和名字时那种冲击，此时在脑海里温柔地重演了一遍，穿插着这几天的美好片段，在早春还有些寒冷的夜风中身体渐渐暖了起来。  
“当我看到关于你的信息时，我感觉非常熟悉，就好像我未曾忘记过你一样，但是你的印象又很模糊，我凑得很近却依然看不清楚。在这次遇到你之前，我做了好多个有你的梦，我以为那都是残存在记忆中过去的事情，现在我才知道原来只是我的幻想。”  
“你是说你梦见过我们的初吻？”  
“嗯……”白石不好意思地笑笑，保持着拥抱的姿势，没有让谦也看到。“我以为是真的，我以为过去的我们就是这样的关系。”  
谦也搭着白石的双肩将两人距离拉开了少许，摆出一副要揭晓谜底的认真架势  
“其实……过去的我们只是朋友，同班同学，一起打网球一起闯全国大赛的好队友，但是，”他顿了顿，像是害怕白石心灰意冷一样马上接上去，“但是我一直都喜欢你，不想跟你做普通朋友，而是，而是……”  
谦也的脸羞得通红，真是可爱，白石不禁嘴角上扬。  
“好，我答应你，虽然迟到了这么多年——我们在一起吧。”  
和初吻一样猝不及防，告白也猝不及防地成功了。表明心迹的两人恋恋不舍地复习起刚发生没多久的初吻，连头上盖了一小层粉色樱雪都全然不觉。  
过去的自己是不是同样喜欢着谦也呢，现在这个自己真的有资格代替过去的自己去回应谦也的心意吗？虽然这个重要的问题是在夜晚分别以后才想起来，但白石也很快有了答案：旧本子里，谦也的满满的第二页不正是过去的每一个自己的留言吗，过去每一个重新苏醒的自己一定都想起了对谦也的思念，才会近乎疯狂地给未来的自己留下提示。  
白石脑中突然闪过一个危险的想法，他觉得这些留言像遗言一样。这之前每一个死去的自己都没能实现和谦也见面的愿望，抱憾而终。这一个周期的自己是多么幸运，能够等到谦也再次出现在面前，还能拥抱、亲吻，与自己诉说爱意。  
在谦也的盛情邀请下，白石暂时搬到了谦也在大阪的住处——一间离他们的见习医院很近的小单间。一来，往后见习的日子不用再起早贪黑，二来，有什么能比和自己最喜欢的人在同一个小天地里朝夕相处更幸福的事呢？  
太过幸福，以致于他快忘了下一个周期会照常到来。

当白石意识到的时候，距离下一个周期只剩一天了。  
和谦也在一起的时间里，他压根没想起要算日子，在潜意识里只要自己不去计算，快乐的时光就永远不会结束。然而这天早上，无意间瞥见的手机屏幕上的日期还是把他拽回了现实。他不想打开电脑查询这个周期的第一天是几号，不想知道今天是第几天，可早已被锻炼过了的记忆力将那个日期残酷地印在他的脑中，镶在他的视线里，他看墙壁，那个日期就在墙壁上，他看谦也，那个日期就在谦也的脸上。  
“白石，你脸色很不好，怎么了？”谦也从沙发上拿起背包，见白石脸色苍白，神经质一般像是在躲着什么一样，赶忙迎上去。  
“欸……啊，不，没什么……”白石狠狠地甩了甩头，“可能是昨晚用脑过度了，早上头有点疼，一会就没事了。”拼命挤出一个平和的微笑。  
从谦也家到医院大概十分钟路程，走在虽不热闹但依然有生活气息的街道上，听着谦也那些说不完的有趣故事，有这些充满活力的事物陪伴，白石感觉好太多了。暂时专注于今天的工作吧，一定要坚持到下班，不能给前辈和同事们添麻烦。这样想着，白石和谦也在医院门口小别，走向不同的科室。  
既然这是最后一天，就更要好好珍惜和谦也在一起的时光。白石乐观地想着。  
午饭要和他一起吃，傍晚也要一起回家，再一起做晚饭，还要和他聊一切他想聊的话题，然后，最后的最后，要认认真真地，再向他表白一次。  
这之后呢，我会以什么样的方式失去记忆呢？总不会醒着失忆吧，也许在我睡着后，回收记忆的精灵就会钻到我脑内把它们拿走。不管怎么样，反正失忆之后的世界就与现在这个我无关了。谦也会怎么样呢，会哭吗？还有爸妈、友香里他们呢，他们可能已经习惯了吧，我呢，现在这个我，只活了一个月的这个我，没有权力也没有能力管那之后的我了吧……  
这样，和死亡有什么区别？  
白石突然眼前一黑，跪在了医院门口。此时正好是傍晚他准备和谦也一起回家的时候。  
“白石！”谦也吓懵了，连忙蹲下来扶住了白石。“你怎么了，你没事吧？”  
“没……”白石现在连装作没事的力气都没有了，恐惧像乌云一样快速聚来，他的天空即将完全暗下来。  
短短十分钟归家的路程，谦也架着白石一步步艰难地挪动，期间仿佛过去了上百年，实际上也不过四十分钟。踏进玄关，看到单间里早已浸润两人气息的桌椅床铺，白石的眼中终于流下了泪。  
“白石，你到底怎么了，跟我说啊！”谦也顾不上开灯，一把抱住白石央求道。  
“明天，就是下一个周期了。”白石虚弱地说道。  
“下一个周期？你……又要失忆了吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“……你个呆子！失忆就失忆嘛，这次我绝对不会再离开你了啊！”谦也以为白石在小题大做，如释重负地拍了拍他的后背。  
“呵。谦也一点也不懂。”白石笑了，浸满了苦味。“一个人跨越了一个夜晚，然后把他所有的记忆都丢了，一觉醒来连自己是谁都不敢确定，你知道这有多可怕吗？”  
谦也说不出半句话来。  
“今晚的我还是白石藏之介，过了今晚，我就什么都不是了，会有另一个人来继承白石藏之介的身份和记忆，也就是说，过了今晚我就死了。”  
“过去的白石也会这么害怕这一天吗？我不知道，我也没见过这样的日记，大概没有吧。一定是因为这一段的我终于和谦也重逢了，可是马上又要……”白石哽咽了，鼻子的酸楚渗透到喉咙，使他发不出声音，泪珠大颗大颗地往下掉。  
“白石……”谦也摇摇头，抱得更紧了，他不在白石的立场上，说不出让白石不要害怕的道理来。  
“谦也……我舍不得你……我真的……不想忘记你啊……”白石废了好大的劲才把这句话说完整。  
屋子里黑漆漆的，两人就这么拥抱着，时间静静地流淌着，温柔又残忍地，把两人一点一点送往明天，那个白石又会把谦也忘记的明天。  
“那这样好了。”两人从拥抱中分开，借着窗外微弱的光线，白石看见谦也决绝的眼神中透出一丝渴求。  
“我给你一个你永远忘不了的夜晚。”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章为车，未成年人禁止上车

Round 4

白石任由谦也将自己顶在墙上，任由他近乎疯狂地亲吻，任由他在自己的口腔内肆意掠夺，任由他解开自己衬衫的所有纽扣。对失忆的恐惧抽干了白石的精神，他木然地流着泪，关闭了对兴奋和情欲的感知。  
谦也的手在赤裸的身体上游走，时而托住白石的后脑勺让他更加毫无保留地接受谦也的侵略，时而探进下体勾引着他的兴趣。某处的肿胀，变急促的呼吸，表明身体还在正常运转，可阴霾笼罩的头脑却在拼命阻止自己接受谦也的邀请。  
“谦也，别白费劲了，没用的……”  
正在忙里忙外的人并没有理会，接着在自己的身体上点燃更多的引火线。  
白石觉得自己太对不起谦也了，不仅仅是因为即将到来的又一次失忆，还有现在他根本不能投入到与谦也的欢爱中。他被囚禁在牢笼里，谦也拼了命想要破坏铁笼，可是就算铁丝被一根根掰断，他也未必有勇气面对谦也的迎接。  
一番卖力后，谦也停下来暂时休息，抵着白石的额头一边喘着粗气，一边观察白石的情况。见白石无动于衷，也不着急，慢悠悠地褪去他身上剩下的布料，把他搬上床。  
仰面瘫在床上的白石像个真正的奄奄一息的病人，眼神空洞，没有表情。他呆滞地看着谦也脱掉身上的卫衣，露出线条分明的肌肉，继续脱，直到两个人能够完全赤裸着贴在一起，再没有什么可以阻止他们的结合。  
在自己上方仅有一个拳头距离的谦也，无比轻柔地说了一句：“只管放松就好，其他一切都交给我……  
……藏。”  
有什么被触动了一下。  
可还没来得及细细感受被触动的究竟为何物，就被谦也更大的动作吸去了注意力。压在自己上方的人很沉，很沉，沉得自己喘不过气来，仅有的气息还被更加热烈的亲吻占据。就在白石觉得自己快要窒息的时候，谦也离开了。一改刚才的狂放，谦也现在小心翼翼地探进了白石的后庭。  
“放松，不要用力……”  
一根手指，两根手指，似乎不能再多了。虽然两人都是第一次，但作为被进入的一方显然更容易受伤，谦也必须无比小心，绝不能急躁，更重要的是，他要在他第一次走进的迷宫里找到那一处埋藏着宝石的地方。  
“啊……”随着一声甜腻的呻吟从身下传来，谦也发现白石的腰不由自主地挺高了。  
“是不是有感觉？”  
“嗯……”白石胡乱地点了几下头，感到自己的腰有些不受控制。  
开疆拓土的工作几近完成，谦也抬起身下人的双腿，用自己的尖端轻轻撞了撞那即将大开的门庭，作为下一步的预告。而白石只是茫然地看着他。  
在进入的时候，麻木的神经完全恢复知觉，白石剧烈地痛了起来。从未被入侵过的阴暗房间，第一次迎来客人竟然伴随着这般痛苦。仿佛身体要被撕成两半，白石痛得倒吸一口冷气，手指狠狠地抓着床单，紧闭着双眼将头扭向另一边。  
“对不起……放松点……很快就好了……”谦也一边用手覆上白石紧绷的手，抚摸着，想要帮助他放松。也不知过了多久，谦也终于去到了最深处，满头大汗时停了下来。  
“你看，全部都进去了，”谦也抚上白石那因为疼痛而微微抽搐的腰，“先在这里停一下，等你适应了我们再继续，好吗？”  
还在忍受着下体火辣辣的痛楚，白石却坚决地摇了摇头：“动吧，现在。”  
“不行！你会很痛的……”谦也皱紧眉头。  
“动吧，快动，求你了……”白石脸上的表情并不像欲求不满，相反，现在感受到的快感仍远少于痛感，他却想再痛一些，再痛一些，让痛感驱散脑中的恐惧。  
被抓住手臂催促的谦也没有办法，他想尽量满足白石的愿望，即使不忍心，也只好开始了动作。  
“啊、呃！哈……哈……”很好，恐惧快要被逼退了，白石心想着，我要记住这个夜晚，即使从头痛到尾，也要记住这份痛苦的每一个细节……这份痛苦是我活着的证明啊！  
谦也的每一下都充满犹豫。阳具被温暖的甬道紧紧包裹的感觉，让他一度快要缴械投降，可是不能和白石同时获得快乐，这绝不是他制造这个夜晚的初衷。如果肌肤相贴可以传递快乐就好了，他现在就想把他的快乐全数输送给白石……  
像是听到了谦也的祈祷，白石一直无力瘫放的双腿突然猛地夹住了谦也的腰，随即，那一声声痛呼逐渐带上了甜味，最终竟然全变成了舒服的呻吟——甬道深处那引向高潮的敏感点终于被触到，快感取代了痛感。  
有什么门被打开了。白石终于从牢笼中间站起来，接住了谦也大大的拥抱。而后，两人再一起，淹没在无边无际的快感中。  
这一夜，他们也不知道换了多少个姿势——趴着的，侧躺的，对面而坐的……把他们能想到的姿势都实践了个遍。“将第一次当成最后一次”听起来过于悲壮，在不顾一切的爱欲中，这两个人却以享受的姿态向死而生。  
不知到底激战了多少个小时，在肉体的结合下，他们达成了共识——是时候让它结束了。  
“射在里面……可以吗……”  
“嗯……来吧……”  
盛大的筵席一点一点地散去，白石此时内心非常平静，已然不再惧怕面对他即将面对的东西。这时，几滴滚烫的泪珠落在脸上，抬眼看去，谦也还撑在上方，他的双眼已经盈满泪水，在窗外微光的映照下，像星星一般闪烁着。  
“谦也？”  
“可不可以……不要忘记我……”  
白石微笑着，抚上谦也的脸庞。  
“不要忘记我好吗？藏……”  
谦也俯身抱紧了白石。  
“谦也……”  
啊，真的好温暖，可以在最后一刻被这样的温暖包围，我已经很幸福了。  
“谦也……”  
谢谢你，下一个周期的我，还有下下个周期，未来每一个周期，就拜托你了。  
“谦也！”  
让我仅剩的所有力气，都用来呼唤你的名字吧，如果能带上你的名字，即使掉进无尽的黑暗我也不害怕。  
“谦也！”  
意识逐渐远去，分别的时刻到了，我的爱人。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 回归第一人称

Round 5

当我从昏睡中醒过来，我立刻察觉到了我臂弯里那个人的存在。  
白石把头埋在我的颈间，还在睡着，我与他中间拢着一团温暖的空气，这让我感到无比平和幸福。他柔软的发丝触着我的下巴，我忍不住蹭了蹭，动作不敢太大，怕吵醒他。  
昨晚真是激烈的一晚。折腾到了大半夜，当我快要睡着时，隐约看见天都快亮了。好在今天是周末，不用去见习，否则拖着这副疲惫的身体，大概什么也干不好吧。  
对了，周末对这家伙也有好处。他现在大概已经记忆清零了吧，那究竟是一种什么样的感觉呢，没经历过的我实在无法体会，只知道对于白石来说，那似乎是非常可怕的事，然而这五年来他可能已经重复了几十遍，这几十次酷刑，他都是怎样熬过的呢。涌上心头的一阵心疼，让我下意识地抚摸他光裸的后背，却不小心将他唤醒。  
糟糕，我最好赶紧起床穿好衣服，不能让刚失去记忆的他一醒来就看到这样羞耻的场面，还要想好怎么解释为什么我们住在一起。我轻轻拉开他搭在我腰上的手臂，想要钻出被窝，可刚起身，那只手又攀了上来。  
“嗯……谦也……今天周末……再睡会……”  
“诶？！”没听错吧，他闭着眼迷迷糊糊地竟然叫了我的名字！  
“快醒醒，喂，藏，醒醒！”克制不住喜悦的心情，我摇着他的肩膀，把他彻底从梦乡里扯了出来。  
“唔……怎么了……”他不情愿地揉着惺忪的睡眼，还没有意识到出现了什么状况。  
“你还记得……昨晚发生了什么事吗？”说出口时我也感到了莫名害羞。  
白石皱着眉头想了想，突然瞪大眼睛，看了看没穿衣服的我，和没穿衣服的自己，随后刷地把头埋在了枕头底下。露在外面的耳朵微微发红，被我看在眼里。  
正在默默感叹他的可爱姿态时，不对，他还没有发现重点。  
“你有没有发现……你的记忆还在哦？”我凑到他耳边说道。他终于从枕头底下出来了，十分缓慢地，若有所思地坐了起来，半晌抬头盯着我，张着嘴却说不出一句话来。  
我和他一样欣喜若狂，如同劫后余生，只想对世间的一切感激涕零。一把抱过他的时候用力过猛，我和他一起倒回了床上，即将吻到他的时候，我想起了我昨晚的疯狂。我也害怕他再度失忆，这一个月里从重逢到重新坠入爱河，每一步都伴随着焦虑和担忧，心情的大起大落，如果就这样轻易地回到起点，就凭昨晚我的胆识，我不敢说我还有没有勇气从头再来一遍。  
但现在不一样了，并不是因为他没有失忆而松了口气，而是我已经下定决心，不管多少次我也不会再离开他，不管多少次我都可以从头再来。所以今天，我选择放慢速度，卸下急躁，给他一个从容而缱绻的吻。  
这天，我们好像一下子成长了很多。他说，说不定是记错日子了，也说不定是周期变长了，未来某个时间也许还会再次失忆，但在他脸上已经看不到昨天的那种惊慌失措和拼命抗拒，现在的他，勇敢得让我也更有勇气守在他身旁。  
又过了几天，夺走记忆的精灵始终没有出现，而白石继续保持了写日记的习惯。与其说是为了应对失忆卷土重来，我想不如说是为了更好地保存我们在一起的点点滴滴，以便日后翻出来细细回味。他说，他也是这样想的。

END


End file.
